Can We Dance?
by AwesomePotterlover
Summary: This is a musical fic, as in every scene is based on a song. Summary: A love blooms from a one-night-stand, an intense karaoke, and a shared interest. But college romances always end somewhere...Surely not this one? Hinata hoped for once he could withhold a stable relationship, and Kageyama just thought he was the one unworthy of the attention. Iwa just hates that he's involved.
1. Can We Dance?

**AN: Anx-Ace fans, it's coming, don't kill me, you've already got more words and chapters than any of my other stories! I'm sure they can keep you occupied! Anyways, for those who have no idea what I'm talking about, feel free to check out my other Haikyuu! story. This is, I don't know what this is, actually. It's just a huge musical, basically. -AP  
**

* * *

"Go, Kageyamaaaaaa, gooooo!" Oikawa giggled, slapping the younger boy's back. Tobio laughed and punched the boy playfully in the arm, before shaking his head vigorously. "I told you, Tooru, I can't sing. Besides you need to go home. I've never seen you this smashed. IWAIZUMI! IWAAAAAAIIIIIIIZUUUUUUMIIIIII!" The ace was sitting at the bar, ordering another round, and brought the tray over. "Tobio, are you seriously leaving already? You're such a lightweight." They were from opposing teams and different colleges, but knew each other from high school.

This was the only time they weren't being competitive, but none of Kageyama's team knew about his drinking buddies being from Aoba Johsai College. He intended to keep it that way. "I'm not going anywhere. Your boyfriend is completely pissed." Tobio gestured to the older setter, who pouted as Iwaizumi sighed, placing the tray on their table. "So I have to go?! Dammit, Oikawa! Learn to _drink_!"

"I know how to drunk...I mean drink." The man was stumbling over his words. Iwaizumi shared a short glance with their younger friend, before throwing the man over his shoulder. "I'll take him back to the dorms, they're only five minutes. I'll be back." Oikawa punched weakly at his ace's back, giggling, and struggled drunkenly. Kageyama chuckled to himself, picking up his drink.

"Hey, are you gonna drink that?" He looked up. So this was the boy who'd been cowering at their door in practice. The kid had a bright shock of orange hair, and looked like the type of person who was over the top. He saw the drunken look in the boy's eyes; So he got bashful when he was drunk? Weird. Tobio realized he was quiet for too long. "Uh, are you even old enough to drink?"

The short boy slid into a seat, glaring daggers at the other. "I'm the same year as you." Kageyama laughed, realizing his mistake. Of course this kid was in the same year as him; They were in most of the same classes. "Sorry. You can have it, knock yourself out."

"Thanks." He gripped the drink, and chugged most of it in one go. The setter was surprised such a small boy had such a high alcohol endurance. The ginger grinned widely at him as he put the drink down. "So, volleyball boy, you here alone?" Kageyama had a feeling this small, timid boy was flirting with him, and he decided he deserved some fun. "I'm with my friends. Or friend." He gestured to the door, where Iwaizumi had walked back in, slipping down into his seat.

"Yo, Tobio, who's the kid?" The boy pouted again, glaring at Iwa, who held his hands up in surrender and apology as he answered. Kageyama just shrugged at the ace's questioning look. "I'm Hinata Shoyo! Class 5 History, Advanced Physical Education and Class...1...English." He trailed off at the last bit. Tobio suddenly remembered; They were in the same P.E. Class. Iwazumi shrugged and introduced himself.

"Kageyama, but you can call me Tobio." He whispered the last bit, and the boy shook, blushing. Iwa raised an eyebrow at the setter, who shrugged. He deserved his fair share of fun. Suddenly, a yell came, disrupting the three. "Hinata~! We weren't done talking~!" The ginger boy wrinkled his nose as a large, dark-haired man came up behind them, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You wouldn't run from me!"

Hinata opened his mouth, but he didn't need to say anything; Two men, a large one with a shaved head, and a tiny man with brown hair, a blonde streak at it's front, jumped in front of Shoyo. Kageyama vaguely remembered seeing the bald one in practice that evening. "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM OUR DECOY?!" They yelled in perfect unison, and the man backed away, disappearing into the crowd. The other two men turned, ruffling the first-year college student's hair.

"These your friends, Shoyo?" The smaller one asked, and the one with the shaved head had a shit-eating grin on his face as he leaned down, whispering gently, but loud enough for the others to hear. "Oh hey! You were at practice! Kagayama, was it?" The setter scoffed and placed an offended look on his face that didn't suggest he was starting a fight, because he knew they'd win. "Kag-E-yama!" He corrected, and the ginger across from him giggled. The smaller man didn't pay attention and grinned. "Are these people more than friends, eh?" It was teasing, and the first-year shoved him.

"Guys, back off!"

"Shoyo, Shoyo, do the song! You can serenade him! Go on! We already signed you up for karaoke so it's useless to protest!" The smaller one yelled, pushing the protesting boy onto the stage. His eyes widened and he tried to protest, but he already had a microphone forced into his hand, and sighed, deciding he might as well have fun with it. He took a deep breath as the music began.

" _I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking ,baby, I'm known to go a little too fast."_ Kageyama's first impression was that the boy's voice was beautiful. It was loud, just the perfect amount of rawness and smoothness, and it made everyone in the bar look up in awe. The setter couldn't help but feel the two men, friends of Hinata's, staring amusedly at the back of his head.

 _"Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy, but they're the only friends that I have."_ It almost seemed like the lyrics were purposeful, soothing him, reassuring him that the men weren't judging him, but were always like that. Tobio felt calmed, but he also felt heat rising in his face. He'd never heard this song before, but he could see the brown eyes twinkling mischievously at him.

 _"I know I don't know you,"_ Shoyo hopped down from the stage as people began clapping to the beat, and came over to the table, swinging his hips like it was rehearsed. _"But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, boy."_ He sat on their table, trailing his fingers up Kageyama's to his wrist, and then back down. The action felt strangely sensual, and the setter found himself blushing more than he ever had. It had to be the drink...He wasn't seriously thinking about going home with someone he just met?

 _"That's all I have to say, so baby can we dance?"_ Tobio wanted to reach out as the ginger boy skipped away, sliding into a sitting position on the end of the stage, holding the microphone like it was a hair brush in his bedroom, not like he was in front of a hundred or so people. Iwaizumi had a look on his face that was a mix between amused and that of a proud wingman. "I can't believe you managed to pull in 5 minutes." The ace mumbled. Kageyama would have told him to shut up if he wasn't so consumed in this beautiful boy's performance.

 _"Here we go again, one more drink, I'm cavin' in..."_ Hinata sent a quick glare to his friends, who the others assumed had forced him here. They just snorted quietly, whispering something to each other and then laughing more. _"These stupid words keep falling from my mouth."_ He stood back on the stage, strutting across it casually, as if he'd been there a lot. _"You know that I mean well, my hands were meant for somewhere else,"_ Shoyo purposefully raked his eyes up and down the tall man, sitting, as red as a ripe tomato. _"Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies."_

Tobio's eyes widened, wondering if he was that obvious or if this was part of the song, having never heard it. Suddenly, the two men were on stage; the other two hadn't even seen them move. _"Oh, oh."_ They shoved Hinata forward, and he glared at them, hopping back down from the stage, away from his interfering wingmen. _"One more drink and I should go."_

 _"Oh, oh."_ He stumbled off of the stage and regained his composure, sending another angry death glare to his backing-singers/friends. Then, he turned back to Tobio, with a wide, sunny grin. _"But maybe he might like that, though."_ Shoyo seemed kind of nervous, and rubbed the back of his head, seemingly suddenly feeling all of the eyes that were glued to him. He also seemed to be swaying, and Kageyama noticed that this boy was EXTREMELY drunk, maybe even more so than Oikawa.

 _"Oh, oh."_ The friends jumped down, throwing their hands over his shoulders as if to hold him up with casual smiles, like this happened a lot. Maybe it did; Tobio didn't know this boy, so he probably shouldn't feel special. _"I just can't think of what to say."_ He was pushed forward, but this time seemed thankful for his encouraging friends, and grinned back at them. _"Should I stay? Should I go? Can't just let him slip away!"_

Hinata skipped back over to the flustered man and put his elbows on the other's shoulders. _"I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby, I'm known to go a little too fast."_ He was smiling, and suddenly he was gone again. This boy was already a rollercoaster; Up and down and up and down and up once again. Kageyama didn't know what he was feeling anymore, but he did know that Iwa had a shit-eating, knowing grin plastered onto his face as the _adorable_ performer continued. _"Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy, but they're the only friends that I have!"_

 _"I know I don't know you, but I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, boy, that's all I have to say so baby can we dance?"_ He was gone again, his every movement like graceful and gentle, but harsh and emotional at the same time. _"I was nearly in, then came the pushy friend."_ Hinata glared at his two friends sitting on the side of the stage, and they chuckled sheepishly, putting some distance between them and the fiery boy. _"Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away."_

"HEY!" They protested as he kicked the bald one off the stage and made way towards the short one, who squeaked and pushed himself off the stage, still looking mischievous. _"You know I need you boy, my heart ain't made for someone else, so save me here 'cause I can barely stand."_ The last part was definitely accurate. This kid was blank-out drunk, but then again, Tobio could feel himself approaching the same. What could possibly go wrong, though? Iwaizumi would make sure he got back safe no matter what anyways.

 _"Oh, oh."_ Were they in some kind of club or something? This was strangely rehearsed between the three boys. It was surreal to watch, like the other two had stepped straight into High School Musical or something. It was strange, but it was working. _"One more drink and I should go."_ Hinata giggled a little as he finished the sentence. It wasn't intoxication this time though, this was something else. Iwaizumi couldn't have rolled his eyes harder at the tension between the two.

 _"Oh, oh."_ The two still unnamed friends piped up again. Kageyama probably should've remembered their names from practice, but oh well, he'd get them eventually. _"But maybe he might like me though."_ Shoyo rolled his hips ever so slightly as he sung, and the other immediately crossed his legs. Iwaizumi snorted into his hand before taking a swig, and then whispering. "Down, boy, down." He taunted quietly. Tobio kicked him underneath the table. _"Oh, oh."_

 _"I can't take this anymore! Should I stay? Should I go? Just gonna lead right to his door!"_ Was it possible to blush harder? Nope. Definitely not. That had to be some kind of world record, because Iwa could swear the guy was seconds from literally swooning. _"I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinkin', baby, I'm known to go a little too fast."_ The chorus rolled back around and Kageyama already had nothing against dragging this mysterious stranger to his bedroom right then, on the spot.

 _"Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy, but they're the only friends that I have."_ This boy's voice was now leading the other's mind to how beautiful the other sounds it makes would sound, and Iwaizumi decided he'd leave as soon as the song was over. He didn't fancy anymore of this pure one-night-stand material. He had a drunk boyfriend to care for, after all. _"I know I don't know you but I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, boy. That's all I have to say so baby can we dance?"_

He was still prancing around so perfectly it could be considered an art exhibition in itself. Hinata finally made his way back over to the boy he was flirting with, and blatantly sat on his lap, leaning in so his mouth was near the other's ear. _"I've been a bad, bad boy, whispering rude things in his ear."_ Then, he was gone again, skipping back up to the stage. _"Please say he'll take, please say he'll change, his mind and take me back to his place!"_

Said 'he' didn't need any more taking, though. He was ready from the second he saw the boy to be honest, but had been denying it for sake of his roommate. (A senior with a man bun who seemed to have an overwhelmingly polite and nervous demeanor.) Except, his roommate was in the corner being chatted up by one of Hinata's friends, so it was fine anyway.

Shoyo swung back into the chorus, belting out the last one before trailing off with the music. He panted and held his arms up as applaud filled the room, and then bowed overdramatically before skipping away. He giggled, slipping over to Tobio.

"So, how about-!"

"Yes."

* * *

 **AN: Two months inactive they come back with a songfic-. Sorry! Nah, I'm still in Kagehina hell over here, don't worry about it. Plenty of content for you Haikyuu! Shippers. And some Steven Universe soon too, wink wink. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I'll be updating this soon.  
-AP  
**


	2. Stay With Me

**AN: I'm slamming these out because I'm emotional and I need a break. Anyways, don't worry, this isn't the end, but this will get very, very angsty later on. This is basically just a teaser of what's to come...sorry. Don't kill me, and enjoy! Also I'm not going to acknowledge singing for the most part apart from the karaoke-ish situations with KageHina. Basically, this is gonna be literally as if this AU was a musical. The characters react to other characters singing, however they don't view it as weird? Yep. Anyway. Onwards!  
-AP**

* * *

Kageyama groggily dragged his eyelids up...shortly before he realized this wasn't his room. Nor his bed. Nor a hot water bottle lying beside him, but in fact, a person. Tobio's head was banging, and he threw a hand over his face as the memories rushed back. He had a hangover and, ah, yes, the ginger boy from last night. Wait...did they...? He lifted up the covers. Well, he was definitely naked, that's for sure.

"We didn't." A gentle, barely-awake voice came from next to him. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the small boy, who stretched before sitting up himself. "I mean, we weren't innocent either, but...We didn't. Have sex." He explained, rubbing his eyes with his fists. That was kinda cute...CONTROL, TOBIO. The setter reached a hand up to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, I...Sorry, I-"

"It was me." Hinata interrupted, looking the other in the eye now. "I'm sorry. I wasn't...I'm not ready for that kinda thing...It's not you, really, I'd love to do you, but-!" He babbled, as if rushing not to offend Kageyama, who chuckled a little before holding a hand up to stop him speaking. "It's fine. I'm not ready either." He said it simply, but the ginger boy sighed in relief overdramatically. It seemed he was a very dramatic person.

"Well, anyways, thanks for...whatever we did. I should go." Tobio slipped himself out of bed, but Shoyo shot up immediately, like someone had told him the building was on fire. _"Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand..."_ The other paused, hand hovering over his shirt, which was draped unceremoniously over a chair. _"But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man."_

It took him a moment to realize the boy was singing to him. He was too busy relishing in the beauty of his voice. _"These nights never seem to go to plan."_ It was sighed and gentle, as if he hated that the words were coming out. _"I don't want you to leave, can you hold my hand?"_ The melody was quiet and personal, and Kageyama felt he was intruding just by listening to it. _"Oh won't you, stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need. This ain't love it's clear to see, darling, stay with me."_

"...Okay." The other whispered, having gotten at least his underwear back on, and slipping back into the bed. Hinata suddenly looked guilty, rubbing his arm with his other hand. "I mean, I'm sorry, you can-!"

"I wanted to stay anyway." Tobio reassured, and the smaller boy just leaned back in response, and snuggled himself into the crook between the taller's upper arm and shoulder. "I'm still sorry. This shouldn't mean so much." It was a mumble, and so emotional that Kageyama felt like he was intruding just by hearing it. He wanted to comfort the other, but was unaware how. Thank God it was Saturday. All he had was volleyball practice in the afternoon...Wait, what time was it?

He glanced to the bedside table and blushed. There was a clock, of course, but in front of it there was a very hastily ripped condom wrapper. Well, at least this guy had standards. 1:30PM.

Practice starts at 1:45PM.

"SHIT!" He shouted suddenly, eyes wide. "I'm really sorry, I have volleyball practice." He explained after he'd already fallen out of the bed and was struggling into yesterday's clothes. Thank the world he left his PE kit in the changing rooms the day before, otherwise he really would be late, and Daichi, the captain, would actually murder him. Daichi wasn't particularly a bad or intimidating person, but he was terrifying when he got angry. Shoyo looked kind of shy for a moment before mumbling something incomprehensible. "What?" The taller asked as he threw on his shirt and grabbed his phone from a desk.

"Could I...join you? I mean, I tried volleyball in high school, but I was the only member, and it eventually just kinda...stopped. I...I was watching you guys, yesterday, but I was scared to come in. Intimidated by you and that...blond one." 'That blond one' being the very annoying Tsukishima Kei, who reached a whopping 191cm in height, compared to what Tobio could estimate to be about 164cm for the ginger boy. What a difference. "He's just annoying. Grab your PE kit and hurry up."

* * *

So that's how they were here, 15 minutes later than they were supposed to be, being scolded by the captain. "KAGEYAMA, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! And you!" He turned to Hinata, who jumped and stumbled back slightly. "Show up on time next time! That's not a good first impression!" The ginger was shaking, obviously a little intimidated by how much taller everyone currently was than him. "Y-YESSIR!" He shouted it too loudly, and Daichi blinked, seemingly not expecting it. He chuckled under his breath before patting the younger on the head. "You seem like a good kid, so I'm gonna blame this on Kageyama. Speaking of blame, WHERE ARE NISHINOYA AND ASAHI?!"

Tobio snorted and then covered his mouth. Shit. Tanaka sent him a warning glare, but Daichi had already figured by now that the setter knew something. "Kageyama. Where are they? Asahi always goes out at the same time as you! And judging by the looks, Tanaka and Noya obviously ran into you last night." He had one of those faces that it felt like a crime to lie to. He looked at the floor, hoping if he waited his captain would leave it if he didn't respond, but seeing as it didn't work, he sighed resignedly. "I'm pretty sure they were both completely smashed last night."

He made sure, though, to take note of their names so he didn't have to awkwardly greet them with general phrases again. Speak of the devil, Nishinoya Yuu himself burst in, Asahi Azumane throwing himself straight after. (Though their activities the night before could be classed as anything but straight.) They both got the same kind of rant from Daichi.

"YUU?! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE ON THE TEAM!" Hinata shouted suddenly, running over at the speed of light. Said libero lit up at the sight of his friend, a wide smile cutting his face into an expression of excitement. "SHOYO!" He screamed, and then they both started jumping around like rabbits with a sugar rush. Despite the silliness of the reunion, Kageyama also took note of how high his new acquaintance could jump, even though at the moment it looked like he was barely trying. It was high, though, for a casual thing. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly impressed.

"OI!" A shout cut through their excitement, and the rest of the team snorted, before covering their mouths in perfect unison when Daichi sent them a glare. Asahi looked sheepish and Hinata gasped and scrambled back to Kageyama, clinging to his arm like a toddler would to his parent. Tanaka looked from one of them to the other, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The smaller stuck his tongue out in response.

"H-he's scary, Kageyama-kun." The ginger boy whispered as Daichi continued his rant on how being late impacted the team. As soon as said setter realized how close the boy actually was he turned bright red, and shook his arm, shooting a look to the boy, who realized also, and let go, resorting to twiddling his thumbs in front of him. "He's nice, but firm. If you want niceness through and through, you need to talk to Suga. He's got Daichi wrapped around his little finger."

Said grey-haired vice captain was tapping his foot impatiently. He sighed loudly, and when Sawamura ignored him, let out an overly loud 'ahem'. The captain froze and looked vaguely terrified when he turned to Sugawara's dark expression. "We should welcome our new arrival PROPERLY, shouldn't we, Daichi-san." He dragged out the other's name as if telling him off.

"A-AH! YES! OF COURSE!" The captain said way too loudly, before turning to Hinata. He let out a sigh as Suga smiled. "Hey. Sawamura Daichi, Captain of Karasuno College Boy's Volleyball Team. That's Koushi Sugawara, the vice. You already know Nishinoya and Tanaka, obviously. Asahi Azumane, the ace of our team. You and Kageyama seem...Uh...Close." He was gesturing at the people as he introduced them, and both of them blushed at the statement. "Tsukishima Kei, the local giant, and Yamaguchi Tadashi are the two joining in your year as well. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita are the second-years who actually have common sense, and that's all of us. Coach Ukai isn't here yet, but he's, well, the Coach, and Takeda-sensei is our teacher. Oh, and there's Yachi and Kiyoko, our managers."

"A-ah...There's a lot...of you..." Hinata mumbled. Daichi let out an amused laugh, patting the younger on the back with an amazingly genuine smile.

"I know it's a lot, but you'll fit in nicely as long as you work hard. If you work really hard you might even become a regular!"

* * *

Oh dear GOD.

When Sawamura Daichi saw the tiny shadow of their setter that was Hinata Shouyou, he expected mediocre play. But...Damn. This boy fit in easily, and he was suddenly loud and sunny and social, talking confidently to the team like they were family. And an even richer thing was that he was an AMAZING spiker. Okay, not that amazing, but pretty good.

And as for his quicks...

They were just playing a three-on-three, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Daichi against Kageyama, Hinata and Tanaka. And at first, Kageyama seemed dead set on not passing to the ginger (which was irony in the finest), tossing mainly to Tanaka. But Shouyou kept receiving and receiving and receiving, with an aura that was screaming to be tossed to.

And then he tossed.

But it was off to the side, way too far for-

WOOSH! BLAM!

The ball flew past them, bouncing hard on the floor before slowing down. Everything stopped.

That was when Sawamura realized this kid was no normal college freshman player. He pulled him to the side as practice was coming to a close, and the boy looked scared, as if he was in trouble. "You didn't do anything wrong, don't look so terrified!" He laughed, before continuing. "I just wanted to ask what team you were in, back in high school."

"Yukigaoka High School." Yukigaoka? Daichi had never heard of it. When Hinata saw his newfound captain's confusion, he rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "It's...kinda small. Further into the hilly parts of Miyagi. It's closer to home than Karasuno High. Or any other, for that matter. Mom only let me go further away for college because I was living here." Oh. Right. Unsurprisingly, Sawamura assumed the boy was from a powerhouse high school; Though, then it wouldn't make sense for him to come to Karasuno; He'd probably have gone to Aoba Johsai, or maybe even Shiratorizawa.

"We...our volleyball team played once, against Seijoh High, but I'm sure you know, a powerhouse high school and a powerhouse college. We never stood a chance there. We got our fair share of points, but we were a makeshift team. I'm glad to finally have people who are as passionate as I am!" He grinned widely. The defining feature of this kid, as Daichi had already noticed, was that when he smiled, it made everyone around him want to smile too. It was like the happiness was contagious. He liked that about him though; Kept the team optimistic, like Noya did.

This kid was gonna do great things for their team. With all four relatively talented first-years, Sawamura found himself grinning from ear to ear as him and Suga walked back towards his dormitory. He had high hopes for Regionals this year...and Nationals remained a fever dream, but maybe with the new players...

He shook his head. No point aiming too high if you're to be disappointed.

But maybe.

Just maybe.

* * *

 **AN: There we go! Chapter two! Relatively longer than most things I write, be thankful. I usually settle for just over a thousand words. But I wanted to end this properly, so this ended up longer than expected. I hope it's enjoyable! Review if you liked, and thank you very much for reading!  
-AP  
**


End file.
